Together for eternityliterally
by lovsummergirl94
Summary: Bella was forced into marriage with a certain bronze-haired man. But when the influenza hits she loses him, psh, like she ever wanted him in the first place; right? All characters belong to stephenie meyer. ONE-SHOT, E/B


Sigh. A new day, a new school, a new identity, a new home. Home….most people say 'home is where the heart is' well if that is so, then my home is about 90 years back and six feet under. Yes, that's right; I'm a vampire and I've been one since 1918. I have silky, brown hair, a smooth, fair complexion, and gold eyes because I drink the blood of animals, not humans. I would not consider myself pretty nor ugly; just average. The only reason I could be considered pretty would be because of my vampire characteristics, but looking past all that I'm just average. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. Actually, that's a lie; my _real _name is Bella Marie Masen. Yes, I am married; if you could still call it that. My supposed _husband_ is dead, and it's not like I really loved him anyways. My _marriage_ was arranged by my parents and Edward (my _husband_) died shortly after our _marriage_. As you can probably tell, I'm not that fond of marriage or husbands. I like to call myself a dreamer, and in some cases I am a dreamer. For example, I do not appreciate the fact that the person I was supposed to spend the rest of _my _life with was chosen for me! I understand that it was "back in the day" but I still find it unfair.

Love is a serious matter and if dealt with in certain ways can be a most dangerous object. Marriage is a bond between two people who love each other and are ready to go to the ends of the earth for the one they love. No one can define love, per say. It is just a matter of the heart. And I do NOT appreciate matters of the heart to be ruined. Especially by atrocious, supercilious, disgusting, pig-headed MEN! I am a feminist and I stand by my rights as a _lady_. (Notice how I said _lady_ instead of _woman_, because I am not something a _man _can _woo_!) I am an independent person who can do her own stuff and I do not need a man to "make me feel good".

Anyways, back to my story. Well I was the child of a wealthy business owner named Charlie Swan. He inherited his business from his father and soon became extremely wealthy. When he was about 19 years old he fell in love with a commoner named Renee Dwyer. Their marriage was looked down upon because their difference in social status, but my father didn't care; he loved Renee. After one year of marriage they had me; Bella. I was the apple of their eyes, the light in their darkness, and the annoying baby of a 17 year old girl. My mother was young when she had me and shortly after, she regretted her decision of settling down so soon. She wished she could travel abroad, go on adventures, meet new people, and do new things. Don't take me wrong, she loved me but her marriage was arranged for her; she was not happy with my father. Of course, since it was the 1900s it did not matter what a lady thought, as long as the guy was happy everything was just dandy! This is part of the reason why I became a feminist. You see, my mother did not love my father; she was in love with Phillip Castor. But since men with money ruled the world, she was given no choice. She had to marry Charlie for the sake of money, if not for her, then for her family.

I know you're probably thinking some nasty things about my father right now, and I totally agree. He was an awful person to have done that to my mother, but he didn't know anything about her unrequited love. Charlie was a great father; he doted on me quite often, but he never showed his true compassion. When I was a child he would play with me, buy me toys, take me to the doctor when I fell because I did that often enough; I was a very clumsy little girl. As I grew-up, I was given more and more rules to abide with. As a young lady in the 1900s I was responsible for many things; including obtaining a suitable husband. That is where Edward Masen comes in.

Edward was the son of a well-practiced lawyer. He was handsome, rich, got top of his class, and had a promising job as a business owner. Apparently this was the "perfect man for me" as my father used to say. In some cases I do agree, Edward had bronze hair, enticing green eyes, and was well-built. He was handsome but I didn't like him. Well I didn't know him well enough to like him. Whenever Edward and I got to meet each other it was with an escort-it would be considered improper for us to be alone-and he wouldn't say much. It's not like I would talk to him either, but still.

Our marriage was arranged on both sides; in other words it was against both of our wills. Edward actually wanted to become a soldier in the war and I wanted to be a doctor, but no we had to get married! My wedding was not interesting, at least not to me. It looked like a fairy-tale wedding with the flowers and all that jazz, but the most important thing was missing: love. Most people's first kiss ever and first kiss as a bride is full of love, passion, joy, but mine was none of those. It was a simple peck on the lips with Edward. Couldn't my mother understand my opinion? She had an arranged marriage and she expected me to have one too! Could she not have understood the problems in that?! But, again, it was the 1900s and I had to be a proper lady.

A week after our marriage, Edward contracted the Spanish Influenza and was admitted to the hospital immediately. His father had already died and his mother was well on her way. As the wife I was supposed to be I stood by his side and took care of him when I could, but one day when I came to the hospital; he was gone. I was-of course-heartbroken, in a way. I just don't like death of any kind. Over the weeks I took care of him, Edward and I created a special bond of friendship and I guess I could say that I enjoyed his company. But after he died, I had no one. I was all alone in the world seeing as my parents had left the city of Chicago and I was with Edward's property. Not knowing what to do, I just lived off of what money I did have and I would visit Edward's grave everyday. Two weeks after his death I was on my way home when I ran into some men. Being the pig-headed jerks they are, they wanted to steal my virtue. I ran as fast as I could away from them but I ran into someone or should I saw some_thing_. He was a vampire who saved me from those men by kidnapping me. Oh, my hero. He told me I had the sweetest blood, bit me, and started drinking heavily from me. As I was screaming, thrashing against him with all my might, and losing consciousness, in my heavy stupor I heard the name 'Felix' before the man stopped drinking and ran away.

Three days of unforgettable pain passed before I woke-up to my new world. You could imagine my emotions running wild; I was only 18 for goodness' sakes! I figured out that I was a vampire when I drank the blood of passing deer and I vowed to never take a human life; I am proud to say I never had any 'accidents'. When I could finally restrain myself and maintain full control of my body I started living among humans once again. Since I wanted to become I doctor, I became a volunteer at hospitals, joined school, and lived off myself. I've been doing that for the past 90 years and I guess I am quite satisfied with my life. Although sometimes I feel like I'm missing something, but otherwise I'm content.

Which brings me back to the present. Right now, I'm in front of my new house in Forks, Washington. It is Sunday so, I decided not to start school right away and just start volunteering at the hospital. With vampire speed I unpacked everything in my one- room apartment, took a shower, and got ready to head down to the hospital. I loved saving lives, I guess it was my form of giving back to the world; although my life was taken from me, it does not mean that it should be taken from others. Everyone deserves a second chance. At least that's what I believe.

When I finally reached the hospital, I met the wonderful, nice, humble receptionist named Rachel Stanley.

"What are you trying to be, a hobo? This is the 21st century, at least wear a proper shirt! Now, what do you want, I ain't got all day!" Mrs. Stanley so kindly asked me.

"Well, my name is Bella Swan and I am a volunteer; this is my first day." I was always diffident when it came to people, even when I became a vampire.

"So? Should I throw a parade? Bake you a cake? Let me call Dr. Cullen so you can be on your merry way, your _highness_." She was very corrosive.

"Thank-you." Just because she was being rude did not mean that I had to be rude; my mother taught me better than that.

"Go sit over there, Dr. Cullen will be here in about five minutes." I sat down in one of the blue chairs and waited for about three minutes before I heard footsteps and smelled the scent of another vampire. Okay, what is a _vampire_ doing in a _hospital_?! Unless that vampire is like me; I've never met another veggie before. This might be interesting…

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and you are?" I looked up to see a pale, blond male with _gold _eyes. That was definitely good.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." He asked me if I was a vampire under his breath, too low for humans to hear, and I replied.

"Well Bella, firstly welcome to Forks. I'm sorry to report but you came on a very slow day, there's not much to do and my shift ends in about 10 minutes. You can come tomorrow if you like."

"Oh, well I'm starting school tomorrow, but I think I'll be able to make it here after-school if that's alright."

"My children are also attending school, maybe you'll meet them."

"Yea…"

"Dr. Cullen, I was wondering if you could check out my papers…" Mrs. Stanley interrupted our conversation while trying to look 'attractive' for Dr. Cullen. She is so pathetic.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stanley but I have to..uh…show Bella around the town, yes that's right, show Bella around the town. Right?" I almost laughed at how pleading Dr.

Cullen was at this moment.

"Yes, thank-you again Dr. Cullen"

"Oh, please call me Carlisle. Goodbye Mrs. Stanley." Carlisle took my hand and rushed me out of the hospital and into the parking lot where I burst out laughing. That was the sorriest excuse of flirting I have ever seen in my 100 and some years of life! After a good five minutes of laughing I finally recovered myself to find an extremely amused and irritated Carlisle; immediately I became repentant.

"I'm sorry, but did you see her?! Do you have to go through that EVERYday?!"

"Yes, sadly I do. Now I'm not one to lie so why don't I show you around town, would you like to meet my family?" I gulped convulsively, he has a family! As in more than one vampire…I'm not a very social person…

"It'll be fine. I'm sure they'd love you. You seem like a very kind person." No matter what he said, it could not prepare me for what I was about to meet.

"I assume you drove here or did you run?"

"I ran, my car hasn't been shipped here yet; it will be here in about 5 days. Italy is very far from here." As soon as I mentioned Italy Carlisle stiffened. He must think I'm part of the Volturi; which I'm not…in a way.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I am not part of the Volturi….I'm running away from the Volturi; that is why I'm all the way here. They found me in Venice."

"That's a relief but may I ask why they are hunting you down?"

"Aro is very fond of power and he is especially fond of my power. But I refuse to give it to him, so he has agreed to let me live anywhere in the world as long as he does not meet, see, or hear of me. It is quite a strange deal, but I'm perfectly satisfied."

"I see…Let us talk more when we get to my house. Come, I'll show you where my car is." Carlisle led me to his black Mercedes and drove me to his house. The ride there was silent; Carlisle appeared to be somewhere else entirely, maybe pondering on what I just told him of my life. I should really stop blabbering to people my life story.

When we got to his house I immediately ran outside. His house was gorgeous! It was a huge, white Victorian house in the middle of the woods with three floors. My mouth was agape at just the mere sight of it! Imagine the interior…

"Carlisle! You're back early, I thoug-oh! Who's this?" Out of the house came a lady in her twenties who had chestnut colored hair and golden eyes. She was very pretty and had the air of a mother. She looked like snow-white and was exactly what my ideal mother would have been.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan." I seem to be saying my name quite a lot today.

"Well, hello dear. I'm Esme and I assume you came here with Carlisle?"

"Yes." I was nervous beyond reason. I was not social; at ALL.

"Esme where is everyone else? I'd like them all to meet Bella." Carlisle came up behind me and hugged Esme, they seemed to be a couple. It was possible for me to imagine Carlisle as my father. But I'm getting ahead of myself, it's not like they'd allow me to stay with them.

"I'm sorry but they left to go hunting; Jasper was not feeling very humane." Esme looked apologetically at Carlisle, then she noticed me standing awkwardly in front of her house. "Oh! How rude of me, come in Bella. Welcome to our home." Esme ushered me inside and it was even more beautiful than the outside.

"You have a lovely home. It's so beautiful."

"Thank-you, when you have eternity you tend to do things properly." Esme showed me to the living room. I decided that I liked Esme, she was very kind; even when she didn't know me! We sat down and they told me all about their existence and family and I fell in love immediately with all of them. Although one of them did have the same name as my _husband_. I decided it was my turn and told them all about my life; Carlisle and Esme looked at me really funny when I told them about Edward and the looked like they were keeping a secret, okay weird. I also told them of my power to will someone's mind into my favor. I wouldn't call it a gift; more of a curse. It is a power that I cannot control and therefore I get almost whatever I want. Lately, I have been repressing it, but just by talking to people I run the risk of letting it loose. Suddenly my phone beeped and I realized I only had an hour before I had to get to school. I told Esme and Carlisle goodbye and surprisingly Esme actually hugged me when I was leaving.

After running home, getting changed, and gathering all my books, I ran all the way to school only to find that I was a half-hour early. I saw a silver Volvo in the parking lot but I ignored it, probably some naïve teenagers. When all my papers were in order I headed out to the actual school to find myself late to first period. Oh joy. I already get enough attention for being a new student and a vampire, now I'm going to get extra-attention because I'm the only one who's late. Lovely. Just as I expected people were staring at me the entire morning. Hoping to find some sort of solace in lunch, I went to the cafeteria.

As soon as I entered I smelled the fresh scent of vampire. These must be Carlisle's "children". Luckily since there were so many people in the cafeteria nobody noticed me except for a pair of topaz eyes. I looked at him and immediately froze in place. There sitting across the room was Edward. I whispered his name, hoping it wasn't my Edward but I was suddenly face to face with him. I heard one of the girl vampires reprimanding him for almost giving us away, but I couldn't quite focus on that right now.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward was even more handsome as a vampire and his voice sounded like velvet. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him. I mean, what would you do if you met your 109 year-old vampire husband after 90 years? He hugged me back and led me out to the parking lot and into the silver Volvo for some privacy. His "siblings" followed us out and got in the car. I was still in shock. I just couldn't imagine Edward here, with me. Okay maybe I lied. Maybe I liked Edward and maybe just maybe I missed him and couldn't think about anything else when I was living without him and maybe just maybe I'm extremely ecstatic for the fact that he does exist. But, everyone has their obsessions, right? Mine just happens to be in the form of an18-yeard old boy with bronze hair and now _topaz_ eyes.

"Sooo Eddie's not gay after-all!" One of his siblings said.

"Emmet, shut-up!"

"But Eddie, I think we should all be grateful for the fact that you are not gay so all of my manly-man goods don't affect you and you actually got a hot girl!" Emmet said followed by two smacks on his head and very loud 'OWs'.

The car ride to his house was silent the rest of the way, but I already knew where we were going. This is why Esme and Carlisle were looking at me oddly. They knew and didn't tell me?! As soon as we got to the house I stormed outside. How could they not tell me this?!

"What are you ki-oh! Bella, nice to see you again." Esme greeted me as I went up to her in utter rage.

"Esme, you knew?! How could you not tell me?!" She looked apologetic and amused all at the same time and I felt bad for making her feel sad, but I had a right to feel this way.

"Honey, I thought it would be nicer for you if you saw for yourself and not by Carlisle and me telling you."

"Wait! How do you guys know each other?!" The blonde female of the group asked; she looked irritated.

"Come inside everyone and we'll explain everything." We all went inside where I officially met everyone and I also told them my story. Rosalie looked furious when I was telling them about the men who wanted to rape me and I didn't understand until everyone else told me their official stories. Carlisle got back and apologized to me; just like Esme had, and I waved it off like it was nothing. Everything turned out perfectly fine.

Over the weeks I really got to know the family, we all went hunting together, I was forced by Alice and Edward to move in with them, and I got to know Edward. Currently Edward and I were sitting in our meadow that he had found one day and we were watching the stars. Along with meeting Edward again, I discovered my true feelings for him. When I was with him the whole world disappeared, he made me feel special and I totally forgot all about my feministic qualities. Edward was also a perfect gentleman.

"Do you see that star right over there? It's shining especially bright?" Edward interrupted my little fantasy with his velvety, smooth, let-me-bear-your children voice

"What's so special about it?" A star is a star, right? My confused expression earned a chuckle from Adonis himself.

"That star is the North star." Comprehension flickered on my face, oops. I didn't realize. A star is still a freaking star.

"Bella you are so cute when you're confused." If I could blush, I'd probably be ten shades of red by now. Even though we are technically married, it is still uncomfortable to receive complements from Edward.

"Bella, I wanted to do something. I've been thinking about it since I first saw you in the school lunch room and I want to ask your permission." What was he going to ask **me**?

"What is it Edward?" He seemed to be hesitating so I told him to just spit it out already and he asked me:

"Can I kiss you?" Awww! He is so sweet! Do you see what I mean when I said he was a gentleman?

"Yes." I think his "manly needs" over-took him because as soon as that word slipped out of my mouth, Edward's lips were crushing mine. I don't know how long we were kissing and frankly I don't care, I was perfectly content with his lips on mine.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU KIDS TO KEEP IT PG!" Emmet came barging into the meadow. What is he doing here?! *SQUEAL* Uh-oh. Alice.

"Emmet, go away!" Both Edward and I screamed at him.

"I'm just here cuz the energizer bunny over there told me to be, so don't blame it on me!"

"AAAWWW!! YOU GUYS HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!!!!" Alice and Rosalie were squealing and screaming.

"Eddy-poo and Bellsy-boo sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—I JUST MADE A RHYME! Rosie, Rosie, ROSIE!!! I MADE A RHYME! Hells yeah! Score one for the sex king!!!" We all looked at Emmet while he was doing his "happy dance" and might I add that watching a grown-man who his 6'5" and has the muscles of a bull doing a "happy dance" is a very disturbing thing.

**Two Years Later…**

"ALICE! BELLA! ROSE! Get your butts down here! We're going to be late for school!" Edward was shouting at us to hurry but it was not my fault that I was taken hostage by Alice and Rose.

"Edward! BEAUTY TAKES TIME! YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD WE'LL COME LATER!!!" Alice screamed back at Edward. Two seconds later we heard the car pulling away; men and their impatience. With the outfit I'm wearing I'm sure I'll be able to make it up to him. Alice and Rose got me to wear a very, very tight white almost see-through shirt with very, very tight skinny jeans and black flats. I don't know how they got me to wear this but hey! Alice and Rose are capable of many, many things…

When we got to school we were late, all thanks to Alice and Rose's need for perfection.

(EPOV)

I was waiting for Bella in class, she was late! I'm going to kill Alice and Rose, they know how anxious I get when I can't see Bella. Yes, I know I get a little paranoid but I love the girl, what am I supposed to do?! Suddenly the door opened and in walked Bella. .Carlisle! I felt my jaw literally drop to the floor and all the minds of the boys in this room go straight to the gutter. Bella was gorgeous! The only problem: that outfit is waaayy too inappropriate for all of these horny, hormone enraged teenage boys to see.

_Wow! Swan's got it goin' on! _

I felt my teeth grit together as I heard the thoughts of said teenage boys.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but you know Alice and Rose." I nodded at her but I couldn't stop myself from thinking some very ungentlemanly things about her as she sat down. _I'd like to tap that! Is it hot in here or is it Bella over there? If that's what she looks like I wonder how good she is in bed?? Goodness! Calm yourself Jonathon! She is a student! You should not be thinking those things! _I was this close the ripping to shreds every male in this room. Even the teacher was having trouble with his thoughts! That's it, I've got to do something!

(BPOV)

"Bella! Wear this jacket!" Alice and Rose told me this was going to happen. Edward is so cute when he's jealous, let's see how far I can keep this going…

"No! It doesn't go with my outfit!"

"Bella! For Christ's' sake please just wear the jacket; before I kill all the males in this classroom!"

"Why would you do that Edward?"

"You know why, please just cover yourself!"

"No! I'm not wearing anything revealing, what would I cover?" I looked at Edward with my most ingenuous face possible and I think I saw his eyes glaze over.

"Bella! You are not the one who has to listen to the thoughts of the men in this classroom, please! I am your husband and you are my wife, I do not think it is proper for a) me to have to go through the torture of listening to what these men want to do to you and b) not being able to have you right now, so put this jacket on!" The bell rang and I ran out to see Em, Rose, Jazz, and Alice all waiting in the hallway.

"Whoa! Bella, what are you wearing?! I agree with Eddie-kins, wear the jacket!" Of course Emmet would get all brotherly over me.

"NO! THAT JACKET DOES NOT GO WITH THE OUTFIT!" Trust Alice to always be there for you when you're in a "fashion emergency".

"Alice, honey, I don't think it's appropriate for Bella to wear that outfit to school." Jasper was trying to get Alice to change her mind. One thing you should know is: never go against a lady! We all looked at each other then at the boys who we saw were looking very apprehensive. Hmmm….

We all got close to the boys, so close we were up against their chests. I saw Edward gulp nervously, this is going to be so much fun! I leaned in so that our lips almost touched and whispered in my most seductive and breathy voice possible, "I think this outfit is very appropriate, maybe not for school, but for other….things" I felt Edward stiffen and the girls and I ran away seconds before the guys caught us.

"HEY NO FAIR!" We heard Emmet hollering. I giggled and kept running, now at vampire speed. I felt the guys running behind us and they were gaining. I kept running and then I was in the air with Edward's arms wrapped around me. We hit the ground with a thud and I looked up to see Edward staring at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Caught you, love." And his lips were on mine immediately.


End file.
